This invention relates to ink jet printing mechanisms and in particular to a mechanism for supporting a print receiving medium and including a service station for cleaning and capping an ink jet print head.
In ink jet printing apparatus it is known to traverse a print head across a printing station and to provide a service station for cleaning and capping a print head at a location beyond the printing station. In intervals between printing operations the print head is moved beyond the printing station into the service station to be wiped or capped or both. A known form of service station comprises a sled or carriage which is movable in a direction transverse to the direction of traverse of the print head so as to bring the wiper or cap into engagement with the print head.